1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible bags and more particularly pertains to a new bag assembly for saving time in the organization, storage, and transportation of sporting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, convertible bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,820; 2,476,932; 668,864; 930,343; 792,793; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 363,600.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag assembly. The inventive device includes a frame assembly with a pivotable upper frame member, a cover member, and a pair of strap members.
In these respects, the bag assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of saving time in the organization, storage, and transportation of sporting equipment.